


Yellow era forte

by HikariMinami



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Não fisicamente, apesar de ela insistir em tentar provar esse ponto de vez em quando.





	Yellow era forte

**Author's Note:**

> inspirada em uma fanart lindinha do twitter  
espero que gostem!

— Yellow, está tudo bem, eu consigo caminhar.

A garota loira cruzou os braços, os olhos castanho-escuros semicerrados. Aquela não era a reação de alguém que acreditava nas palavras ditas. Red soltou um suspiro, enquanto se punha sentado no gramado em que antes se deitava.

— Já faz um tempo que torci o tornozelo, ele até parou de doer. Então não precisa se preocupar, ok? — ele sorriu.

Entretanto, novamente, a garota não fora convencida. O treinador não reclamaria — a preocupação de Yellow apenas a tornava mais adorável ao ver do mais velho, afinal.

O problema era que o sol estava prestes a se pôr, e ainda haviam de retornar à cidade.

— E, se eu não for andando, como voltaremos a Viridian? — ele levantou a questão. — Vai me carregar até lá?

Era para ter sido uma brincadeira. Só que Yellow tinha essa tendência de levar as coisas à sério demais às vezes (devia ser influência da Crystal), e o rosto dela iluminou-se com a ideia.

Red apenas conteve o riso quando a garota o tomou nos braços.

— Boa sorte. — ele brincou, passando um dos braços ao redor do pescoço dela.

Naquele momento, não sentia a mínima vergonha; talvez apenas um pouco de graça do esforço demasiado de Yellow. Acima de tudo, _admirava-a._

Porque Yellow era forte. Não fisicamente, apesar de ela insistir em tentar provar esse ponto de vez em quando. A força dela estava contida no coração de ouro, na dedicação incondicional e até mesmo na teimosia infantil.

E ela era _tão _forte e _tão _brilhante que foi impossível Red não desejar apenas um pouquinho que ela ganhasse o argumento.

Mas a realidade era outra e, logo no primeiro passo, a loirinha acabou derrubando-o no chão. Sem querer, claro (Yellow era incapaz de fazer mal a alguém de propósito); entretanto, o garoto fez questão de puxá-la junto na queda, até que acabassem ambos deitados na grama da Floresta de Viridian, abraçados e rindo.

O sol continuava a se pôr, Green já ligara umas duas vezes — visto que tinham marcado um compromisso com o líder de ginásio — mas tudo isso parecia perder a importância aos olhos vermelhos. O brilho de Yellow ofuscava esses detalhes.

Ela era forte, ele ratificou mais uma vez, ao ver o sorriso que lhe era mostrado; forte, linda, brilhante e incrível. Por isso, ainda que o contrário geralmente ocorresse no campo de batalha, Red não se importava de ter sido segurado nos braços dela.

E, na verdade, Yellow era o porto mais seguro que poderia ter encontrado.


End file.
